


Hidden

by MartialArtsCat



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartialArtsCat/pseuds/MartialArtsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard might come back to the apartment at any minute, and Sheldon and Penny have no time to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

Leonard smiled to himself as he heard Sheldon and Penny bickering in the kitchen. Ever since Amy broke up with Sheldon to find someone who could satisfy all her needs, he's been on his toes and would not stop annoying everybody. Leonard didn't want the poor guy to feel bad, but hey, he was learning a life lesson. His best friend was practically a robot and maybe a little heartbreak would help him. 

Before the fight could get out of hand, Leonard stepped out of his bedroom and chided the two. "Stop it, guys, you're acting like children. Will this place still be intact by the time I get back, or is it going to be burned down?" He chuckled as Sheldon's eyes doubled in surprised and Penny groaned.

"Leonard, where are you going? Please don't leave him with me!" Penny almost begged. Leonard cracked a smile. "I have to buy some groceries. You two try not to kill each other!" Sheldon gasped and sputtered as he tried to stop his best friend to leave. "Leonard, Leonard, please! Don't abandon me with this uneducated, offensive woman who goes out of her way to disrupt my eating schedules." Penny snorted as she grabbed a mug and refilled it, muttering to herself that she would need more coffee.

Leonard grabbed his keys and left, promptly leaving the two opposites to glare at each other.

"Look, sweetie, I know this is a hard time for you, but you can't be making a huge deal out of every thing I do!" Penny exclaimed, holding a hand to her head. "Have you tried a different way to cope with a break up then blowing up at people?"

Sheldon's blue eyes met hers with a defeated look. His usual condescending stare wasn't there - neither was the sparkling, curious look that she often missed. Penny noticed the unshed tears and sighed. "Moonpie, I'm sorry. This looks like it's killing you inside. What can I do?" She set her mug down and almost grabbed his hand, before remembering who exactly he was and pulled it away. To her surprise, however, Sheldon grabbed it and choked out a sob.

"Penny, it's all my fault." He kept muttering. She 'aww'ed sat down with him. "Amy had her needs and you two just weren't... suited.. for each other. It's ok, it's ok." She said. Sheldon shook his head. "I broke her cardiovascular organ.. ahem.. heart.. when I could've just said nothing." 

Penny detected something strange in his statement but didn't want to push him. When he said nothing to elaborate on the topic, she rubbed his back. "Do you wanna talk about it sweetie?"

Sheldon shook his head. "I would prefer that you stop touching me, Penny." He said, looking down. Penny did not see the blush forming on his face but did see his figure turn rigid and stiff in her hands. "Sorry, sweetie. I won't, I promise." She stepped away and grabbed her phone, shooting a quick text to Leonard.

As she turned away, Sheldon pressed his legs together and tried not to look at her. Suddenly he felt as if his secret was going to swallow him whole and he just couldn't omit the truth from her anymore. He never really was good with secrets.

"P-Penny." He groaned. She moved towards him and with a soft, concerned voice, asked a question. "What is it?"

"I want you." He gasped, feeling ten pounds lighter once he had said it.

"Want me to.. what?" Penny went from slightly scared to confused. Of course he hadn't meant it.. that. way. This was was Sheldon freaking Cooper. She squirmed under his predatory gaze, trying to ignore the sudden heat between her legs.

"I.. I want you to know this." He said shyly, eyes saying all that he needed to say. "The day before Amy and I broke up.. she kissed me, and I backed away. I told her that it wasn't within the parameters of our relationship agreement, and acting on her frustrating libido that night was illogical and made me highly uncomfortable." Penny nodded, unsure of what he was saying but still wanting to hear more. Her bestie had only left her cryptic messages about the ordeal.

"She begged me to take her. I don't even understand what she meant then, but if it lead to coitus, then I wanted none of that - and I made that fact clear!" He exclaimed, opening up in a way he would've thought impossible weeks ago. Penny smiled a little to herself and nodded. "Hey moonpie, why don't you sit on the couch? It might be a little more comfortable." Sheldon agreed, swaying towards his spot, remembering the day he first met Penny.

"That's my spot." He had insisted, but the blonde had other ideas. "So, come sit next to me." She grinned, eyes full of life.

Those same eyes were the ones he was staring into now and she tried to pry more info from him. "You know, talking about it can really help. I'm proud of you." She smiled, but Sheldon shook his head. "Don't be proud yet." He cautioned, then continued.

"Amy told me that she had been waiting for years, and that my mind must be on something entirely else to ignore her that way!" Penny immediately thought of science, but the lust filled eyes of Sheldon Cooper begged to differ. 

"So I told her that I wasn't attracted to her in that sense and that the only person I would ever want to have.. intercourse with.. would be you." 

The small arousal that Penny had been trying to brush off suddenly ignited into a flame. No way did he just say that.

"With that, Amy left, and I have not seen her since." Sheldon sighed.

Something in Penny's mind clicked. Sheldon had become a ticking time bomb ever since the breakup. Especially around her.. 

"Oh, Sheldon." She blushed furiously, remembering the time when she first met him.

"Oh so you're like one of those.. beautiful mind, genius guys?" She had said, impressed, and the gorgeous physicist smirked and nodded. "Yeah.."

That same flirty banter was still present now. The sudden tension between them was tangible.

"That.. means a lot." She couldn't help but grin, all thoughts of Leonard, Amy, and the others immediately expelled when Sheldon grabbed her hand again.

"I am pleased that you are not horrified." Sheldon smiled, curtly nodding as he stood up. "Please return to your apartment, Penny. I'm going to retire to my room. Have a nice night."

Oh no, he wouldn't, Penny thought. Especially after that sort of revelation. 

The instinctive big ol' five part of her couldn't resist as she jumped up and grabbed Sheldon by the shoulder, meeting his lips with hers.

"Oh my-" He had stuttered as she took him and started to kiss him. It was soft and surprising, eliciting a feeling inside him that scared him. His ex girlfriend could never make him feel this way. After a moment of shock he ran his hands down her hips and she ran her hands through his hair. What Penny first meant to be a sweet exchange o kisses turned into a full blown make out. She bit his lip softly and he moaned, grabbing her gluteus maximus. It was.. everything he had thought it would be. Amazing.

It was Penny's turn to moan as Sheldon shoved his tongue in her mouth, wanting to be higher than her. It was almost a contest between them.

In the heat of the moment, Penny started to pull off Sheldon's shirts. He groaned, wanting to take it slow but was not able to stop. He unclipped Penny's bra with one fluid motion, earning a giggle as they started to explore each other. Her lips, his face, his hands, her hips. "Shel..." She breathily moaned, eyeing the exposed hickey on his neck.

The harder they kissed, the faster their clothes seemed to fly off of them. Sheldon's inexperience forced him to pull his lips away from hers and cover himself.

"Penny.. I want.. this.. but.." She nodded, trying to catch her breathe. They were both naked, and she was grinding on him when he stopped her.

"It's okay, sweetie. Feel. You have nothing to worry about." While her mind was still in bliss, his was racing with possible consequences. Bodily fluids, germs, STDs, pregnancy, disturbances...

Leonard. He could be back home any minute. 

"Leonard might come home." He throatily whispered. Penny's eyes widened as the weight of what they were doing finally started to settle in to her mind. 

"Sweetie.. do you want to do this?" She asked, one hand on her breast and the other stroking his face. 

His head was plagued with thoughts and he tried to find balance in the current chaos. All he know for sure, now, was that he needed Penny. Wanted to be with her. Wanted to be inside her. Loved her. 

"I am afflicted with.. a condition." He gulped. "If we continue with this, there is a possibility that I will be attached to you. Emotionally."

Penny stifled a giggle as she moved to kissed him, straddling his hips. "That is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I want exactly that. I love you." She knew as soon as the words left her mouth that they were true. You just couldn't fake that amount of passion.

Sheldon knew they were on a timetable as Leonard normally came home after.. 15? 20 minutes? His mind seemed to stop working as Penny grabbed his member and slowly inserted it inside her. Foreplay can't happen now, she thought, for multiple reasons. Sheldon's hips shot up and he started to understand why coitus was such a highly regarded matter in today's society. 

By now he was on the floor and she was riding him, the sensation too much. She slowed down, trying to cater to Sheldon's needs, trying to make him feel as comfortable as possible.

He was grateful. "Penny, let's take this to my bedroom." He insisted. She smiled and slowly raised off of him. To her shock, as soon as he stood up, he grabbed her body, lifted (with only a little difficulty) and impaled her on his cock. She squealed as he started kissing her neck, pulsing inside her. They barely made it to his room before things got wild and she screamed in pleasure. He pounded into her as fast and deep as he could, pushing her into the open door (her back slamming the door.) She felt so alive in Sheldon's arms, jumping up and down his cock as her pussy clamped down, wanting him to be inside her forever.

Sheldon, sweaty as ever, writhed against her and moaned. "Make love to me!" She yelled. He joyously entered in and out of her. "Oh god, oh god!" He cried, realizing why exclamations to a deity were so common during coitus. Although he would never admit it, he liked how Penny didn't obnoxiously shout obscenities. Everything about this seemed.. right.

Suddenly they heard a click at the apartment door. "Guys, I'm ho- oh." Leonard's voice rang out, surveying the empty room. He saw Sheldon's shirts and Penny's pants on the ground and sighed. "Probably some laundry meltdown." He shook his head.

Sheldon slowed down his pace and Penny whimpered. Leonard had arrived. How was this going to end? 

With an animalistic growl Sheldon started to fuck her faster, kissing her to drown out both their minds. They weren't exactly silent, but still pretty quiet. Penny was on top of the world, her pleasure doubled after the thrill of Leonard catching them caught up to her. He could never know what happened here. She wasn't ashamed of Sheldon - far from it, actually - but she didn't want to break the news when both of them were naked.

When he started to rub her clitoris, she could not keep it together and held in a scream, her climax so good that she didn't want to feel anything else. Her body felt on fire after having possibly the biggest orgasm in her life. She would not be one up-ed, however. She tickled his balls and whispered in his ear, "Finish inside me, Dr Cooper."

Quite possibly the most erotic things he had ever heard (and felt) in his life, he struggled to keep it together as he stared at Penny, suddenly unable to speak.

"It's ok. Please, please, inside me, Dr Cooper!" She moaned, louder than before.

Leonard's ears picked up on the noise and he slowly stalked towards sheldon's room. "Buddy? You in there? Where's Penny?"

The adrenaline, fear, pleasure, and love swallowed Sheldon whole as he backed away from the door and whispered, "How deep?"

"Very deep." Penny moaned, blonde hair sticking to her face. At the sight of her beautiful face, Sheldon let himself go. He shot all his cum straight inside her - his balls twitching and his member throbbing as Penny came again when she felt him shoot inside her. It was warm.. powerful.. potent. He emptied his balls inside her and shuddered. They might not have discussed safe sex earlier but it felt like the most wonderful and natural thing to be inside her. Everything would be okay.

"Oh, Sheldon, you filled me up." She smirked, winking as he smiled weakly and kissed her nose. The fire had calmed down, but they knew that the flames of love between them would never be extinguished.

 

"No answer. Huh." Leonard turned away and waked out of the apartment, out to do some more errands. He heard the faintest "Penny, Penny, Penny!" and chuckled. The genius Sheldon Cooper needed some comfort and probably wanted her to sing him Soft Kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first actual fanfiction I've ever put thought and effort into. Thanks for giving it a read! :)


End file.
